I just called to say i love you
by thelittlewitchgirl
Summary: Chucky confesses his feelings for Suzie. My VERY first one shot so if you want to be entertained read  laughs


**Disclaimer: I do no own Rugrats or any of the characters. **

**Song belongs to SWV (Hey I'm a true 90's baby **_**sue**_** me!)**

**I'm really excited to do this my first one shot please be nice!**

"I'll be right back guys I'm gonna go find a bathroom." Chucky told his buddies. He jumped up and down for added believability.

"Okay," Lil answered, "but hurry up Suzie got us good seats!"

Chucky smiled to himself. Of course she did that was just the kind of person she was the reason he was sneaking away from his friends in the first place he just had to tell her how he felt about her once and for all. This could be his last chance.

Suzie was performing tonight at a club and rumor had it there were going to be some big wigs from the music industry there scouting talent. Suzie just knew this would be her night to be discovered. Chucky knew it too, so for the last four days he had been preparing himself for this day.

He stopped in front of one of the mirrors in the backstage area, setup so the acts could do one last mirror peptalk and check their appearance before they went onstage.

He was glad he had invested in a haircut. His normally wild red curls had been tamed and groomed to perfection. He was doubly grateful to his father for _finally_ granting him permission to wear contact lenses in time for his freshman year of highschool. In his crisp light blue button down and loose jeans he hoped he didn't look too casual.

As he wondered around aimlessly backstage he realized something that made him smack his self on the forehead.

"You doof," He whispered to himself.

A few seconds later he found himself knocking on one of the dressing room doors. A pretty, but bored looking, dirty blonde answered. She reminded him of Angelica the way she leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed examining him a little snootily.

"Who are you?" She asked in a flat voice.

"Um," Chucky cleared his throat, "Chu-Charles. Charles Finster." He said deciding his full name sounded more mature than Chucky.

The girl smirked. "And you're here because..."

She was right. Why was he there? He could just turn around now and Suzie would never know-NO! He couldn't back down now! He had worked hard, he had practiced with his sister Kimmi, he had used foundation to cover his pimples for God's sake! He wasn't going any damn where-

"Hullo?" The rude blonde snapped her fingers in front of Chucky's face. "Earth to the freaky ginger headed kid?"

Chuck snapped back to attention. "Huh?"

"Why. Are. You. Here?" The girl sounded annoyed.

"Um I need to know where Suzie Carmichael's dressing room is." His voice cracked. He mentally cursed himself.

The blonde gave him a disturbed look then peered over her shoulder at her friends who snickered then shushed each other.

"Umm I think she's further down the hall there." The blonde pointed left.

"Bu-"

_Slam!_

"Bitch." He mumbled under his breath. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets following the only directions he had to go on.

His entire body screamed for him to run away while his pride was still intact, but he followed his heart. Then he heard it.

That beautiful bluesy alto that effortlessly segued into soprano and back. Suddenly the bitchy blonde and her mean girlfriends didn't matter. He followed the sweet melodic humming and stopped in front of her door.

With a sigh Chucky gave himself one more hushed peptalk: "This is the big moment Finster you can do it! Go for it man! You've been preparing for this moment since you met her. This is the girl of your dreams. The one that doesn't tease you for your freckles or your red afro mop hair or your sometimes irrational fears, but likes you for them. Once she gets discovered tonight, she'll be whisked away to Hollywood or Las Vegas or where ever famous people go and you'll never see her again!"

He finally stopped pacing in front of the door. With one last sigh he turned the knob._ He was ready!_

But not for what he saw when he entered.

There, standing at about five foot four, aproximately three inches shorter than Chucky. Wearing nothing but a red g-string with her naturally wooly hair temporarily straightened and piled on top of her head in an elegant style, her bold lips open in shock, stood a naked Suzie Carmichael.

Chucky took in her round -in all the right places- coacoa colored body. Holy crap! His right arm was tingling, his heart was racing. Dear God he was gonna have a heart attack! Wait..was it the left or the right arm that tingled before that happened?

"_Chucky what the hell_?" She screeched. Even through her dark brown skin he could see a blush forming. Her big brown eyes searched frantically for something to cover herself with. She snatched up a robe and blocked her naked body from view.

Chucky finally stopped gaping and crossed the room. Once he was looming over a befuddled Suzie he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her soft body into him, then in a very un-Chucky like fashion, he kissed her big lips passionately. Letting his body take over.

He expected her to pull away to smack him or yell. He would have understood. He kinda wanted to do those things to himself, but she didn't. To his pleasant surprise she kissed back, hesitantly, but none the less...

He pulled away and looked into her bewildered long lashed eyes.

"I just came to say I love you."

"...Oh...Uh...Um...Chucky." She glanced down.

Chucky followed her gaze to his...Um...saluting soldier.

Mortified he stuck his hand in his pockets while his mind reclaiming his thought process from his body.

"Oh my God Suzie! I'm so-so-sorry!" His cheeks began to turn the same color has his hair as he back away to the door. Whatever ricosuave-confident sex god spirit that had possesed him was now gone and it was all Chucky once again. Bumbling, spazzy, Chucky Finster.

"I-I just-Oof!" He tripped and almost fell over something blocking the door way. "G-good luck!" With that he ran out of the dressing room down the hall and back to the audience.

Suzie just stood staring at where his body had been moments ago. She didn't know whether to be offended or flattered; amused or appalled. A soft smile played on her face. Then it grew. Finally she burst out laughing all together.

She watched herself in the mirror until she settled down.

_Thankyou Chucky._ Suzie smiled at her reflection. _I needed that._

_

* * *

_

Chucky ignored the irritated crowd as he pushed past them to get to the seat beside his best friend Tommy Pickles. He slumped down in the chair just as the emcee began to pump up the crowd.

"Sweet satisfaction right?" Phil grinned at his own lewd joke.

"Ew." Lil wrinkled her pug nose and punched her brothers arm. "When did your humor stoop to toilet jokes?"

"When did you become lame?" Phil shot back. As the twins broke out into one of their infamous arguments; Tommy observed his redheaded friend.

"Dude what took you so long?" He asked.

But Chucky was too distracted to answer._ Dead puppies dead puppies. Old saggy titties. _God_ I could use a cold shower right now!_

"How hard did you get when you saw Suzie?"

"_What?_" Chucky asked, his attention finally grabbed.

"I said," Tommy spoke up, "How hard could it be to find the bathroom and pee?"

"Oh." Chucky sighed in relief. "Uh there was a really long line." He shrugged.

He could feel himself relaxing.

As soon as the emcee anounced Suzie Carmichael's name, practically the entire crowd stood up. But not before Chucky.

_Dammit_!

He slumped back down in his chair and put his hands back in his pockets.

Suzie began to sing. Everyone was captivated. Her eyes scanned the crowd, landed on Chucky, and she smiled.

_I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak._

_I lose all control and something takes over me._

_In a daze, your love's so amazing, it's not a phase._

_I want you to stay with me, by my side._

_I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet._

_It knocks me right off of my feet._

_I can't explain why your loving makes me weak._

In the dark he was glad no one could see him blushing as he beamed shyly back at Suzie. He swayed along with the rest of the hypnotized crowd, but for a different reason.

"I didn't know she was going to sing this song." Angelica whispered to Kimmi and Lil, "She told me she was going to do something upbeat."

"Me too," Kimmi whispered back, "But this is much better isn't it?"

"Yeah," Chucky chimed in with a huge grin on his face, "This is wonderful."

_-End-_

**So that was my very first oneshot story ev-**_**er**_**. I've also never written anything sappy, and lovey dovey before so don't kill me if it wasn't the best. The song is Weak by SWV and I do not own it!**


End file.
